


For Science

by riverstones



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverstones/pseuds/riverstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The League discovers a substance eerily similar to Kryptonite. Batman and Superman try to figure out exactly what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi challenge from an RL friend. I'm solidly BMWW, and this story for me is entirely about “Writer’s Pride > Not-My-Thing™". Please enjoy.

The first thing Clark noticed as he entered the monitor womb was the furious sound of typing. Batman sat at one of the terminals, fully concentrated at the diagrams onscreen. The second thing Clark noticed was that the monitor room was suffused with an eerie red glow. The glow eminated from the fist-sized rock laying in front of Bruce’s terminal. He seemed to be studying it.

“Is that the rock Green Lantern found in the airlock?”

“Yes.”

“Any progress identifying it?” To Clark's slight surprise, the rock’s glow changed from red to cyan.

“Not much. Molecular structure slightly similar to Kryptonite, but different enough that I doubt it could have an effect on you.” Bruce's communicator beeped. “Hello? Diana? Yeah, yeah…” he turned away from Clark to have a more private conversation with his current patrol partner.

The rock turned yellow. Clark leaned closer towards it, curious.

“I'll be on time,” Bruce assured her. He turned the comm off. He explained, “Undercover mission tonight. We're going after Deadshot.”

The yellow light flared. Clark wanted to know, “Any ideas why it's doing that?”

“No.” Bruce started typing again. After a while, he asked, “Are you ready for the Christmas party?”

Green. “It's only July.”

“Diana wants to go skiing this year.”

Yellow again. “Where?”

Bruce stood up. He walked to where Clark was standing, until they faced each other directly. Suddenly he was too close.

Purple. Christ, that rock was distracting. Clark cursed under his breath.

Gloved fingers pulled at his chin, and warm lips pressed against his own. His mind blanked. He closed his eyes, simply enjoying the moment.

When he opened his eyes again, the room was ...bright pink?

“Just as I thought.” Bruce said impassively, all business again. He went back to the computer and typed some more.

“Thought what?”

“It's reacting to your emotions. I've been sitting here alone with that rock all morning. Until you came into the room, it was white.” He took the rock, turning it in his hand as he examined it. It had started to glow orange.

“I see,” Clark said. “What are you thinking?” Bruce smiled sideways at him, in that cocky manner that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

“I think we need to find out more about this. Would you mind doing some tests with me? For science.”


End file.
